


and i'll be yours until two and two is three

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Jongin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, ravenclaw Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: “This is not the right time to be dumb. You are a Ravenclaw,” Doyoung desperately whispers to Taeyong. “Your apology.”“Oh,” Taeyong quickly nods as if Doyoung just brings him back to life. “I— uh, I’m really sorry for—,” he looks at Jongin up and down before pointing at his legs. “For accidentally hexing you with Jelly-Legs Curse.”“Accidentally.”“Obviously.” Taeyong sighs exasperatedly. “Look, it’s really not you who I want to hex.”or Taeyong accidentally hexes Kim Jongin and both of them get put into a detention together. From detention to study dates and there's a possibility for more.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	and i'll be yours until two and two is three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm coming back to shamelessly debuting a KaiYong Hogwarts AU. I've been wanting to do one for them so I guess, finally? And this is actually longer than I expect it to be. Everything is completely fictional and I apologize for any mistake in it. I hope you enjoy reading this one!
> 
> Title is taken from Baby I'm Yours by Arctic Monkeys & The Newell Octet.

Taeyong tries. He really tries to drag himself to his next class, which is Herbology despite the only thing in his mind is his bed in the Ravenclaw tower. He’d say, today is definitely not a good day. Someone spilled a potion on his parchment, his favourite pudding had finished when he reached the Great Hall for breakfast and they just got another homework from Potion class. He just wants to finish the day already.

“Doyoung, can we skip?” he asks, almost whining.

“You suggest me to skip Herbology or to get hexed by Professor Jung in the next class?” 

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “A teacher can’t hex their students,” he sighed. “I really don’t have the energy to go on with the day already.”

Doyoung snorts, tries not to roll his eyes. “When did you ever have an energy for anything?” He then narrows his eyes at his friend. “You have finished the Herbology homework right?”

“I didn’t spend my time in the library until ass o’clock for you to accuse me of not finishing it,” he walks in a slow pace, still hoping for someone to come running and informs them that the class is cancelled. 

“I’m asking.”

Taeyong snorts. “Anyway, about the po—”

“Get out of my way, you filthy little Mudblood!” Taeyong’s speech is cut off by a scream from what he assumes a fourth year student from Slytherin to a scared first year student.

Taeyong closes his eyes and sighs. “Not this shit again.” He and Doyoung stop on their track and watch the scene from far.

“Do you think the Slytherin will go far?”

“There’s really no prefect around there?”

Doyoung just smirks. “Prefects can be asses sometimes. Some of them just agree to be one because they want fame but the truth is, practically useless.”

Taeyong just nods, seeing how nobody tries to stop the fourth year student from bullying the first year Gryffindor who is obviously a muggle. “Then should I put myself to more use as a senior student?” he says while slowly gripping on his wand inside the pocket of his robe. Truth is, Taeyong hates prejudices. He is a pureblood too but he knows better to not to act like a garbage to muggles or even a half-blood.

So when he sees the Slytherin student starts to get physical on the Gryffindor, he quickly takes out his wand. “Locomotor Wibbly!” he says before realizing someone runs between his wand and the fighting students.

*******

Taeyong’s fingers fiddle with each other while he tries to not to walk a lot.

“Can you stay still for a while?” Doyoung drawls lazily.

“Doyoung, I just hex someone!” Taeyong answers, almost shrieking but then he remembers he’s in the Hospital Wing. Madam Kim already sent a note to their Herbology professor that they are needed in the Hospital Wing.

“Well— isn’t that what you’re attempting to do?” Doyoung tilts his head. “Hexing someone?”

Taeyong pulls his hair for the nth time and if the situation isn’t so bad, Doyoung would laugh at how messy his best friend’s black hair is. “Yes, I did but it was supposed to be for the prejudice Slytherin git! Not for  _ the  _ Kim Jongin!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh— Wait, what do you mean by oh?” Taeyong asks his best friend.

Doyoung rubs his temple. “Out of all spells you have to direct at  _ the  _ Kim Jongin, it has to be a Jelly-Legs Cursed spell. Not the right spell to make a move, I’m telling you.”

Taeyong presses the bridge of his knows. He should have known Doyoung better. “This is not the time for it.”

“I agree,” Doyoung nods. “On the important note, maybe you should have looked carefully before casting your spell so you won’t— you know, hex the wrong person with it.”

“He’s too fast! In between my wand and the git all of sudden!”

“He or you?”

Taeyong raises his hands in defense. “I don’t know anymore,” he glares at his best friend. “You are my friend, or his?”

Before Doyoung can throw his witty answer, Madam Kim and her assistant come out and walk towards them. “Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee, you can come in to see the patient. I have performed the counter-spell for Jelly-Legs Curse—,” she looks at Taeyong, who presents her a sheepish grin. “So Mr. Kim is currently recovering from it. He needs to stay here at least a night so I can observe his recovery. Both of you can go inside—,” she clears her throat. “And play nice.”

“Thank you Madam Kim.”

The elder just nods before leaving the Ravenclaw students to themselves.

“Do we look like bad students?” Taeyong asks.

“You just hex an innocent person with a curse spell, Yongie,” Doyoung says before rolling his eyes. “Let’s go. You owe him at least an apology.”

“Wait— wait,” Taeyong pulls his best friend to stop walking. “What am I supposed to say to him?”

“Not love confession, definitely,” Doyoung says and almost laughs when he hears a snort. “Well, an apology? You are sorry and it’s not him you want to hex.”

“Yes, I can do it,” Taeyong closes his eyes. “I can. Let’s go.”

Taeyong and Doyoung walk into the infirmary and spot Kim Jongin, the one who gets hexed by Taeyong earlier, lay on the bed with Professor Kwon beside his bed. “Uh huh, this is a bad news,” Taeyong mumbles.

“You can’t hex someone and expect to just get away with it. Let’s just face it,” Doyoung pulls his best friend closer.

“Evening, Professor,” Taeyong and Doyoung say in unison. “We— um we, want to visit Kim Jongin and I— um—”

“You know both of you will end up in detention right?” Professor Kwon goes straight to the point. “Lee Taeyong and Kim Jongin.”

Doyoung silently thanks God for pulling him out of the possibility of getting detention.

“One is for hexing a student with a curse spell—,” he gives a pointed look at Taeyong. “And one is for initiating a fight,” he glares at Jongin who is still on the bed.

“And the Slytherin student?” Taeyong asks and Doyoung wishes his best friend would stop running his mouth for a moment.

“The professors know what they should do, Mr. Lee.”

“Right.”

Mr. Kwon takes one last look at his students. “I’ll let all of you be. We’ll talk about the detention once Mr. Kim has been discharged. Please don’t hex each other.”

Silence surrounds the three Hogwarts students after Mr. Kwon leaves them alone. The infirmary has never been this quiet, that’s what Kim Jongin thinks and he’s kind of a regular here. He clears his throat to break the silence between three of them. “So—“

“Yeah.” Taeyong says while Doyoung already mentally flaunts himself off the Hospital Wings. He thinks Taeyong should really stop running his mouth. 

“Yeah?” Jongin tilts his head confusedly. 

“This is not the right time to be dumb. You are a Ravenclaw,” Doyoung desperately whispers to Taeyong. “Your apology.”

“Oh,” Taeyong quickly nods as if Doyoung just brings him back to life. “I— uh, I’m really sorry for—,” he looks at Jongin up and down before pointing at his legs. “For accidentally hexing you with the Jelly-Legs Curse.”

“Accidentally.”

“Obviously.” Taeyong sighs exasperatedly. “Look, it’s really not you who I want to hex.”

Silence. 

“The Slytherin student.” Jongin chuckles when he spots the look of confusion on Taeyong’s face. “You want to hex that bloody rude Slytherin, aren’t you?”

Taeyong sighs in relief. “Yeah— oh wait how do you know?”

“I was there, remember?” Jongin chuckles again. “And he’s the one I want to punch in the face, for calling that first year Mudblood. Well, before you turn my legs into a jelly.”

Taeyong almost winces at that. “Sorry,” he says in his small voice. 

Doyoung almost thinks he’ll be the one that’s going to end up in the Infirmary. 

“Oh, anyway, I am—”

“Lee Taeyong. I know.”

Taeyong nods.  _ Of course _ . “Well, this is my friend who is also the witness for everything that happened, Kim Doyoung.”

Doyoung has to hold a snort because Kim Jongin obviously has no idea who is him. 

Jongin nods before he speaks. “Thank you for staying, I guess?”

“I’m really sorry,” Taeyong looks at Jongin’s legs again. “For accidentally turning your legs into jelly.”

“And pulling me into detention,” Jongin says spontaneously. He then lets out a small laugh when Taeyong is blushing. “Well, for detention, I did that to myself. I try to initiate a fight, remember?”

“How did he know anyway?”

“How else can I explain about why I’m in between your wand and that git?”

*******

Taeyong turns his head to the creaking sound of the door for the trophy room. He almost drops the trophy in his hand at the sight of Kim Jongin, who enters the room in quite a rush.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late,” Jongin places his broom beside the door. “Losing track of time in our Quidditch practice.”

The black haired Ravenclaw can feel his throat is drying at the sight of the Gryffindor’s seeker in his Quidditch gear. He has yet to decide if he likes the gear on Jongin, or off. It takes him a minute to realize that he is staring. “Oh, yeah. No worry, I’m fine. I just got here too.” It takes all energy in him to not drop the trophy in his hand. “You’re back on Quidditch?”

Jongin smiles and slowly walks towards Taeyong after taking off his Quidditch robe. “Yeah, well Madam Kim said I’m good to go for Quidditch and Professor Kwon won’t ever let me off it despite I have to go through detention,” he smirks at the last statement.

“Yeah, his best seeker,” Taeyong nods. “He thinks,” he shrugs, still keeping his Ravenclaw’s pride on.

“Okay,” Jongin lets out a small laugh before starting to wipe one of the medals near him. “Feel weird not seeing you on the stand.”

The clank sound of the trophies in front of Taeyong break the silence between them. He is about to curse all the trophies in this room if they ever fall. “Pardon?”

“Yeah, aren’t you usually at the pitch? Watching Quidditch try out or practice?” Jongin smirks. “Even if it’s not Ravenclaw.”

“I— I accompany Doyoung,” Taeyong mentally apologizes to his best friend for bringing up his name, as if he can telepath to the latter. “Plus, I like green. You know, it kind of refreshing to be outside for a while and not in the library all the time.”

Jongin arches his eyebrows. “You always spend your time in the library?”

Taeyong tilts his head while picking up another trophy to polish. “Yeah? Well, that’s where I always sit to— study or finish my homeworks.”

“Ravenclaw.”

“Yeah.”

Silence surrounds the two of them again. It’s the comfortable type of silence. After a week of detention, both of them have discovered that they have pretty great teamwork. After Jongin has discharged from the Infirmary, they’ve been called by the principal with their Head of House presence, and turn out they have to polish the medals and trophies in the Trophy Room for two weeks straight without using magic. It’s tiring but both of them agree that there might be a worst type of detention.

_ “Please don’t go rabid on him just because you got a private time with Kim Jongin,"  _ is the first thing Doyoung said when Taeyong told him about the detention.

Taeyong almost forgets the promise he made with his best friend when Jongin walks in with his full Quidditch gear just now.

“Taeyong.”

And Taeyong has never whipped his head faster than he did two seconds ago. “Yeah?”

“Uh—,” Jongin massages his temple before he looks at his detention partner. “I heard you are good at Transfiguration.”

“Ohhh,” Taeyong jokingly coos at Jongin. “Talking about me behind my back, aren’t you?”

Jongin can feel blood creeping to his neck. “I have nosy friends too, you know. Asking about who dared to hex me and stuff.”

Taeyong fingers fiddles with the cloth in his hand.

“Anyway, I— I kind of have a favour to ask you,” Jongin says.

“Oh no—,” Taeyong almost dramatically screeches until he remembers he’s not with Doyoung now. “You’re going to ask me to write your Transfiguration essay isn’t it?”

Jongin widens his eyes and for a moment he feels like time has stopped. First, the boy in front of him hits him with a dark spell that turns his legs into a jelly and now accuses Jongin will ask him to write a Transfiguration essay? “Are you— serious?”

“Is that not it?”

“No?”

“Oh,” Taeyong’s mouth forms a complete ‘O’ shape.

“Oh, indeed,” Jongin nods. “Anyway, back to that matter, you’re good at Transfiguration, yes?”

“Um—,” Taeyong looks towards the ceiling, thinking. “I think so, yeah. Always got the highest mark in my class.”

Jongin nods. “Great. You see, Transfiguration is definitely not my forte,” he lips his bottom lips. “Maybe you can help me with it? I swear I’m not going to ask you to write my essay for me. Just help me to get better with the subject.” Silence surrounds them before he breaks it again. “You see, my friends can’t help me without asking me to pay them galleons.”

Taeyong tries to remember all the good things he has done for the past week and he can only remember about picking breakfast for Doyoung when his best friend was running out late due to pulling an all nighter for God knows what. “Does this mean more private time with you?”

“Sorry?”

“Oh,” Taeyong clamps his mouth shut. “I just think out loud, sorry,” he says and is glad that the other boy doesn’t catch his thought. “Well, we need to see our timetables too right?”

Jongin’s lips start to crack a smile. “Is that a yes?”

“Well, I’m gladly to help people in need,” Taeyong just grins cheekily.

*******

“Hello, Taeyong.”

“Xuxi?” Taeyong looks up and widens his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Xuxi laughs while pulling a chair opposite of Taeyong. “Oh, you know, accompanying my best friend on his study da— ouch!” Xuxi rubs the spot in his head that receives a smack from Jongin.

“Hi, Taeyong,” Jongin smiles and takes a seat beside Xuxi.

“You guys are close?” Taeyong shrieks and looks down when he gets a pointed look from the librarian.

Jongin and Xuxi look at each other. “Yes we are? We’re in the same house?”

Taeyong leans back against his chair. He mentally knocks his head because why has he never thought about asking Xuxi to introduce him to Jongin before? He remembers all the time he spent thinking about ways to get close to Jongin, with Doyoung. “I forgot, hehe,” he grins. “So, both of you want my help on Transfiguration?”

“Well—,” Xuxi leans back against his chair too before looking at Jongin. “I’m happy to receive help from you but I think my friend here—,” his eyes are signaling towards Jongin.” “He needs it the most.”

*******

“Kim Jongin is perfect,” Taeyong says as soon as he and Doyoung enter the Ravenclaw’s Common Room.

“Here we go,” Doyoung takes a seat on one of the couches while massaging his temple. This is a normal daily conversation between him and Taeyong ever since the latter got put into detention with the Gryffindor heartthrob. He should have known.

“He is so good at Charms. Like incredibly good at it,” Taeyong says and Doyoung can see stars in his eyes.

“Charms as in?”

“Charms the subject,” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Even though he’s good at that other kind of charm too but— that’s a story of another day.”

“Another day,” Doyoung says, deadpans.

“Yes,” Taeyong happily replies. “We’re kind of helping each other now, with subjects that we’re lacking.”

Doyoung arches his eyebrows. “Does this mean your study date session will be extended to some unknown time?”

Taeyong feels his cheeks burn at the mention of his study session with Jongin. “Well— yes? I mean, I am not complaining.”

“You used to like to study alone.”

“Suddenly I prefer a study partner.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Sure. Of course it’s not because you’re head over heels on him since our third year. Anyway, Xuxi is still tagging along to your study date session?”

“First, it’s not a study date. Second, no. Xuxi just tag on the first day. Jongin says he is busy,” Taeyong plops a chocoball into his mouth.

Doyoung just stares at his friend who is busy with his chocoball. “Sometimes I do think you are a bit too slow for a Ravenclaw.”

“Mind you, I’m the top of our class.”

“I know,” Doyoung sighs. “I really won’t deny how well you score on every subject. What I mean is, do you still think this study session is just for— studying?” He holds himself from smacking his own best friend. “Xuxi told me that Jongin isn’t that bad in study, not even in Transfiguration. He’s decent in it actually. Although, it’s a fact that he’s excellent at Charms.” 

Taeyong tilts his head to the side. “Maybe he just wants to be better at it. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to improve yourself, Doyoungie.”

Doyoung sighs. “Yeah, definitely too slow for a Ravenclaw.”

*******

It’s been a half and hour since Jongin and Taeyong are surrounded by silence while they are working on their respective essays, until Taeyong feels he can’t do it anymore. He puts his quill on the table before leaning back against his chair and closes his eyes. He lets out a slow sigh.

Jongin can still catch it. He puts down his quill too and looks at the boy in front of him. “Tired?”

Taeyong just nods while his eyes are still close. “I feel like if I go on, my head will explode. For real.”

Jongin taps his fingers against the library table. “Want to take a break? I think we can use some now.”

Taeyong opens his eyes and arches his eyebrows at the Gryffindor opposite of him. He remembers that Jongin juggles their study session between his class and also Quidditch practice. The latter must be so tired. He guesses a break won’t hurt both of them. “I think— yeah, we can use some.”

“Great,” Jongin grins. “Pack your stuff, let’s go.”

Fifteen minutes later, both of them stand in front of the broom closet, near the Entrance Hall. Taeyong tilts his head, looking at the door to the closet confusedly. A lot of things run in his head at the moment. He’s heard countless stories of what students used to do in the broom closet. “Okay— what are we doing here?”

Jongin chuckles. “Regardless of what you’ve heard about any possible activity that’d been done in this room, we’re doing none of the ridiculous one. I just genuinely want to get my broom that I left here after the practice just now. There’s no way I’ll go back to the tower and run to the library for our study session.”

“And we need your broom to—?”

“Fly?” Jongin lets out a small laugh before carrying both of their stuffs into the broom closet and coming out with his own Nimbus 2001 after a few moments. “Ready?” He looks at Taeyong and puts the broom between his legs.

Taeyong widens his eyes. “We are sharing a broom?”

“You want to fly on your own?”

Taeyong has never hurriedly, voluntarily hops on the broom as he does now. His hands clutch tightly on Jongin’s robe and he moves closer to the latter. “For your information, I’m afraid of height. Kind of.”

“You can just— wrap your arms around me, you know, I don’t mind,” Jongin says and his smile is getting wider when the Ravenclaw behind him waste no time to wrap his arms around Jongin’s waist. Jongin then pats the hands that circle his waist. “Don’t worry, you are safe with me. I’ll make sure of that.” They fall into silence for a moment. “Are we good to go now?”

Taeyong nods before he realizes that Jongin can’t see his action. “Yeah, of course. You’ll keep me safe aren’t you?”

“Sure, sweet.” Jongin kicks off from the ground and they slowly rise into the air.

Jongin takes both of them to fly around the castle at slow speed, making sure Taeyong is comfortable in the air. He feels the hold around his waist getting loose as they fly longer. “You alright?” He asks, turning his head a bit to get a sight of scared Ravenclaw behind him. 

Taeyong nods frantically. He’s glad that Jongin doesn’t try to show off or makes any trick while they are up in the air. He can tell the latter is being careful. There’s no way he’s usually flying this slow when he’s the Seeker for his house Quidditch team. “Is it okay to fly without you looking forward?” He asks innocently.

Jongin chuckles at the question. “I fly around while looking for something most of the time, Taeyongie,” he says, referring to his role as a Seeker. “Plus I am no amateur and I promise to keep you safe, remember? I’m a man of my words.”

“Okay,” Taeyong answers before looking over the scenery of the castle under him. This is the first time he ever takes a ride on a broom at night, flying over Hogwarts. If he knows this is the scenery that he’ll enjoy, he’d ask for Yuta, a Quidditch player from Ravenclaw, who is also his other close friend, to take him fly around the castle at night. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jongin asks when he notices Taeyong is enjoying the view of Hogwarts at night. He smiles in satisfaction when the latter let out a small ‘yeah’. “Well, let’s enjoy the main course I guess.

It takes them a few minutes to finally land near the Great Lake. They can still see the castle, which means they are not that far from it. Taeyong then turns back towards the lake and takes the scenery in front of him. The moon is reflected on the lake’s surface and they are barely surrounded by darkness. “This is— stunning,” he says, still looking at the lake. 

“Let’s get closer,” Jongin says, leading Taeyong towards the lake. 

“You’re not trying to drown me into the lake or anything, aren’t you?” Taeyong asks jokingly while following Jongin’s lead. 

Jongin just laughs. “I’ll be damned if I ever try to harm you,” he says before he transfigures his robe to a mat so both of them can take a seat on it. 

“Doyoung is right. You are not that bad in Transfiguration.”

Jongin just smiles. “Sit down, come on.”

“Did you always do this? I mean fly around and sit by the lake at night?” Taeyong asks as soon as he takes a seat beside Jongin. He notices that the mat may be a bit too small for both of them that there’s barely a space between them. 

“Um— yeah, kind of. I’ve always liked flying, you know. I find joy and serendipity when I fly.”

Taeyong can feel himself shuddering and imagine finding joy in flying. He can’t. “Different people, different ways to cope with difficult times.”

Jongin nods. “What do you usually do to distract yourself?”

“I read— hey!” Taeyong lightly slaps Jongin’s thigh when the latter cackles at his answer. He doesn’t miss the feel of Jongin’s solid thigh under his palm. Damn Quidditch players and their muscles. “It’s not bad, you know. I love reading as much as you love to fly. I like to spend my time alone anyway.”

“So—”

“No!” Taeyong frantically waves his hands, realizing that Jongin might misunderstand his words. “I don’t mind spending time with you though,” he says and at the same time thinking Doyoung might be right. He needs to stop running his mouth sometimes. 

“Well, I’m glad. I’ll be devastated if you didn’t enjoy all the time we spent together,” Jongin stares at the lake. “Why did you no longer watch Quidditch practice?”

Taeyong is taken aback by Jongin’s question. The only reason he ever took interest in spending his time at the stand of Quidditch pitch is to catch at least a glimpse of Jongin. Well, other than giving moral support to his fellow Ravenclaw. But now that he often spends his time with Jongin in the library for their study session, he finds no reason why he would come to watch Quidditch practice again. 

“I— uh, well— um, I—,” Taeyong wishes Doyoung is here to make up any answer for him to give to Jongin. 

“I was wondering— why you never ask me how I know you're always at the stand,” Jongin looks at Taeyong and the latter forgets how to breathe. 

Taeyong sighs exasperatedly. He’s wondering but he doesn’t want to seem like he’s looking too much into it. “How?”

“Because I do keep my eyes on you,” Jongin says confidently. “How can I not when someone with your face comes to the pitch with different hair colours every two weeks?”

“Did I change my hair colour that often?”

Give it to Taeyong to sway a bit from the actual topic. 

Jongin just shrugs. “But I didn’t fail to notice the change of your hair colour almost every time you came. And you always look like you’re amazed—”

“Yeah, by you,” Taeyong mumbles. 

“Thanks,” Jongin says and chuckles when Taeyong’s body stiffens. “I heard that. You are not exactly good at keeping thought to yourself or just whispering things in general. You’ve got to fix that or you’re going to be such a bad Occlumens.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “My mouth runs differently from the rest of my body there’s nothing I can do with it.” He takes a small stone near him before throwing it into the lake, causing the water to ripple. “Does this mean it’s obvious to you?”

“About what?”

“I don’t know— about me liking you maybe?”

“You do?”

“Even elfs kiss the ground you walk on.”

Jongin laughs out loud. “You sure like to exaggerate things, aren't you?” He looks at the boy beside him. “But that’s one of the many things I like about you.”

“People usually find me dramatic.”

“And I find entertainment in it.”

“You are too nice,” Taeyong chuckles. “Are you uncomfortable now? Knowing all these while I’m just one of your secret— not so secret now— admirers?”

Jongin smirks. “Why would I?” He pauses. “In fact, I’m glad, but a little disappointed.”

Taeyong’s heart sinks. He starts to calculate the distance between the Great Lake and Ravenclaw Tower and how long it takes before he starts losing his breath if he runs back to his dorm.

“Hey, don’t get it wrong,” Jongin slowly nudges Taeyong with his elbow. “I’m glad because the feeling is mutual but disappointed because you beat me to it.”

“Huh?”

“I like you, a lot apparently because according to Xuxi there’s not a day pass by without me talking about you. Confirmed by my other housemates anyway,” Jongin holds himself for reading towards Taeyong’s cheeks when the latter blinks his eyes rapidly. “But I also didn’t expect you to easily give in when it comes to admitting your feelings. I was about to hit on your first. There’s a reason why I brought you here, using my broom and all.”

“Oh,” the reality finally hits Taeyong. Maybe he should really stop talking  _ and  _ will be a bad Occlumens. “Well, what can I do, stopping my mouth before anything else isn’t my forte. You should’ve told me.”

“Give me a chance to do some proper romance, Lee Taeyong.”

Blood is creeping towards Taeyong’s cheeks. He loves how his full name rolls at the tip of Jongin’s tongue. Like his name is meant to be called by the boy next to him only. Maybe he’ll find a way for others to call him by another name. 

“You’re thinking. 

“Out loud?”

Jongin shakes his head. “No, but you’re thinking. You have this little frown on that forehead of yours and you slightly bite the corner of your bottom lips.” He chuckles when Taeyong looks at him confusedly. “You really think I’m kidding when I say I keep my eyes on you? I notice  _ almost _ every little action of yours. Like when you are super quiet if you have a bad day, you stare intently on someone if you’re angry at them and you press your quill a little harder on the parchment when you’re forcing yourself to reach the end. I can list more but I don’t want to creep you out.”

“Whoa, I don’t know you pay that much detail on people.”

“Only people that matter to me.”

Taeyong nods before trying to process the fact that he becomes one of those people that matters in Kim Jongin’s life. Both of them then fall into silence and just enjoy the sight of the Great Lake before them. “So— where do we go from here?” He finally asks. Go big or go home. 

“It’s up to you, honestly. I definitely won’t force you into anything,” Jongin moves a bit so now he’s sitting facing Taeyong. “If you ask me, I would like for us to be more than friends but if only you want us to. We can take it slow, I don’t mind. You can even take your own time to think. We can move in any pace that you’re comfortable with because I know this is kind of sudden. I barely do anything to get you to notice how I’m actually trying to hit on you all these while.”

Taeyong suddenly remembers all the conversations he had with Doyoung. Maybe his best friend was right, he’s a bit too slow for a Ravenclaw. “I demand the Sorting Hat to do its job right.”

“What does Sorting Hat have to do with this?”

“Sorry, I’m thinking out loud again,” Taeyong says before he straightens himself. “Anyway, are you insane? This is like dreams come true. I’ve been waiting for this moment for like— since our third year! Do you think I want to take it slow?”

“That long?”

“Well, fuck,” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Yeah. In my defence, you are just—,” he looks at Jongin up and down before stopping at his face. “You. Okay? Handsome, tall, well built, great Seeker, I wish Ravenclaw has you, you are nice, I’ve seen the way you treat first year students, hell, even towards elfs, you hate blood prejudice as much as I do and I can write a whole biography of you if you want me to.”

Jongin looks at Taeyong in amusement. “Well to be fair, it’s been going on for me since the start of our fourth year.”

“A little better than me.” The Ravenclaw clears his throat. “Anyway, I’m not interested in having a slow pace or whatever in Merlin’s grave it is. I trust you. If you hurt me— well, I know plenty of spells I can think of as a pay off.”

“Yeah, been there done that,” Jongin cackles, remembering the incident that brings them closer. “Anyway—,” he rummages the pocket of his pants. “I have something for you,” he says before passing Taeyong a small pouch. “Open.”

Taeyong wonders what can be inside of it. He takes his hand into it and widens his eyes as he starts to take out various kinds of sweets and some books that he’s been looking for. “You charm this pouch with Extension Charm!” He says excitedly. 

“If this is the reaction I’ll get from you, I’ll gladly buy you the whole Honeydukes,” Jongin looks at the boy beside him fondly. “I remember Xuxi told me you got a sweet tooth. And I also remember you telling me about these books in the middle of our many study dates so I got them during our last Hogsmeade trip. You know, a little treat for a special person won’t hurt.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong says, his eyes gleaming before his lips form a pout. “But I don't have anything for you.”

Jongin shakes his head before smiling fondly at Taeyong. “Just be mine, that’s enough,” he slowly intertwines their fingers together. 

Taeyong grins and bravely puts his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “That, I can do.”

*******

“Do you really have to wear a Gryffindor jersey  _ and _ scarf to this match?” Doyoung asks as soon as he and Taeyong settle onto empty seats at the Quidditch pitch stand. 

“Hey, my boyfriend is playing today! Of course I have to show support,” Taeyong playfully slaps his best friend’s shoulder.

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Yeah, as if you guys didn’t snog at every chance you get. In the Great Hall, the hallways, in front of  _ me _ . Name it.” He is truly happy for his best friend but turns out the two of them like skinship a little too much that they barely bother about the existence of other people or creatures. 

“I said, show support, not showing him off,” the black hair Ravenclaw says. “Although I don’t mind doing the latter,” he giggles. His focus then set on a player that hovers near his area. He waves the Gryffindor scarf around his neck. “Do well, and come back to me safe and sound!” He yells. 

“This is a Quidditch game, not a war.”

Taeyong just playfully shoves Doyoung and his grin is getting wider when Xuxi stops beside Jongin too. He then raises one of Doyoung’s hand in the air, along with his, something about Ravenclaw and Gryffindor solidarity. 


End file.
